User blog:MrLuk2000/Respect the Bat-God Barbatos
Introduction Barbatos also known as Bat-God is the ruler of the Dark Multiverse and former Dragon of the World Forge. He was created by the World Forger at least fifteen billion years ago to consume the twisted and unstable universes of the World Forge however, Barbatos become envious leading him to kill the World Forger and take his place as the new forger of the World Forge and those twisted universes that was meant to be destroyed by him lived beyond their times and darkened the World Forge. At some point of time, Barbatos succeded to enter the Prime Earth and when he did, the Judas Tribe, the tribe that will be known as the Court of the Owls, worshiped Barbatos as a god. But he was repelled to the Dark Multiverse by Hawkman and Hawkgirl at the cost of their own lifes. However, during his time on Prime Earth, Barbatos saw Batman fall through time and decided to turn Batman into a door that will allow him to return on Earth Prime. He altered events throughout history so that his worshipers decide the course of Batman's life to prepare Batman to become the door to the Dark Multiverse by infecting him with the five metals of the Dark Multiverse. At some point of time, Barbatos managed to capture Hawkman and turn him into his dragon, forcing him to help Barbatos of fully corrupting the World Forge. He also found six dark version of Batman to help him to bring chaos in the positive matter multiverse. In the present day, Barbatos was able to transport himself and the Dark Knights to Earth Prime with the intent of draging it into the Dark Multiverse. After his defeat, Barbatos was left chained down to the bottom of the Dark Multiverse by the Monitor, forced to watch the Forge of Worlds burn bright once more until the return of the World Forger. Age: Barbatos is at least 15 billion years old. Name: Bat-God, The Bat, The Bat Behind the Bat, The Dragon, The Dark Horned God, The True Father of Batman Feats *Destroyed a countless number of universe *The Multiverse was recoiling in terror at Barbatos' scream *Killed the World Forger, the equal to the Monitor and Anti-Monitor *Broke Batman's will to escape the illusion created by him *Fool Superman with a fake call from Batman in a illusion *Trapped Superman and Wonder Woman into a endless nightmare *Barbatos' scream penetrate the cosmic membrane between the Positive and Dark Matter Multiverses *Any victory that the Justice League had was because Barbatos allowed it *He is responsible for the creation of every Batman across the multiverse and was the bat that every versions of Bruce Wayne saw through the window the night they choose to become Batman Fighting Skills *Has subdued Superman and Wonder easily *Has defeated his Dragon and nearly killed him (See the footnote below) *The combined might of Cyborg, Flash, Raven teamed up with many heroes from many Earths failed to defeat Barbatos Powers & Abilities/Hax Darkforce Manipulation *Can shoot dark lightning from his hands *Generates dark energy through his wings *Can infect others with dark energy Mental Abilities *Put Batman under an illusion of being an elderly man who tell the tale of Batman's adventures to his little daughter Janet *Put Superman under the illusion of fighting Barbatos life after life *Send Flash into a hallucination of the worst alternate scenarios *Mentally influenced Kendra Saunders telling her that all roads lead back to darkness Reality Alteration *Can reshape the very foundation of reality by harnessing the power of the battery of the Dark Multiverse powered by Superman with the Multiversal Tuning Fork *Can scream to play the Anti-Music which shakes the strings of the Multiverse and causes the laws of physics to fail *Can release the Anti-Music from his shriek to sink the Earth lower into the Dark Multiverse with no hope to be raised again if the Earth has sunk low enough into the Dark Multiverse *Turned Carter Hall into the Dragon of Barbatos *Turned Kendra Saunders into Lady Blackhawk *Can create worlds to torture others for eternity *Has promised to Black Manta a dark world of endless oceans where he will rule over the people of Atlantis *Has promised to Black Adam a dark world where Kahndaq thrives *Every missiles from the carrier contained a dark baby universe handpicked by Barbatos Other Abilities *Has taken possession of all Hawkman' souls *Summoned an army of nightmare *Has influenced Bruce Wayne to become Batman across all realities Weaknesses: Thought to be nearly invincible, Barbatos is vulnerable some metals of the Dark Multiverse. Among them all, the Tenth Metal/Element X is the purest and the most effective against Barbatos while the Nth Metal is pure enough to repel him. It seems in order to use his reality alteration powers to its fullest extent, Barbatos need enough people under his grip. Conclusion: Overall, Barbatos is very powerful and should be one of the most dangerous threat in the DC Multiverse. He has good universal feats and creating worlds aka universes statements however, it should be noted that the universes destroyed by Barbatos were fragile and destined to fall back decayed. Something is important to note about Barbatos is him threatening the Dreaming and Dream of the Endless was only possible because he bringned the stories that should never be told of the Lucien's library which is the twisted world of the Dark Multiverse into the main reality. So, Barbatos is not hyperversal or anything near of it. Regardless, he should at very least be around Anti-Monitor level. Note: The Dragon of Barbatos (Hawkman) was strong enough to assist Barbatos to fully corrupt the World Forge Category:Blog posts